Hunter X Hunter DOOM!
by Zerrosnow
Summary: What if me and some filler character ended up taking the Hunter Exam then doing Hunter stuff if passed.....hmm....interesting....I hope
1. Chapter 1: On the road

Hunter X Hunter is on the top 5 manga list of me which goes 1. One Piece 2. Rurouni Kenshin. 3. Death Note. 4. HXH and 5. FMA

"THE HUNTER EXAM BOAT IS COMING TODAY!" the boy shouted as he hopped down the last several stairs. He ran into the kitchen where his sister was making pancakes. "Hello Silver." he said as he sat down awaiting food.

"Good morning Snow. So I guess your finally going off to be a hunter today right?" she set some pancakes down in front of him.

"Damn straight." he said with a huge glob of pancake in his mouth. "Oh yeah I forgot. Since I'm a minor you'll have to sign the form thing that gives me permission." His parents had been killed the year before when they were robbed. "I'll go get the form, wait here." He stood up and ran out of the room. He was named Snow because he was born during a blizzard. He had light tan skin and dark brown hair. He also could change his eye color at will. He had long baggy pants and a t-shirt with another coat type shirt over it. Several minutes later he returned with the form.

"Alright lets see." Silver said. She had light blond hair and somewhat pale skin. She signed the form. "Ok your all set. You have everything you need?"

"Uh... yeah." he said while trying to look into his head as if it would tell him what he forgot.

Silver gave him a good-bye hug then told him to scram which he did quite enthusiastically.

Upon entering town everyone looked at him with concern knowing he was going off to become a hunter. He waled down the main road until he reached the port where the boat would stop and take him off. He sat down on one of the docks and looked out to sea, waiting. He knew the boat wasn't coming for at least another hour but he didn't care. The smell of salt water calmed him. He was the only on his island going to the hunter exam this year. One of his oldest friends sat down next to him at the docks. "See you later." he said blandly before walking off. His name was Char and he wanted to take the Hunter Exam so badly but his mom would never sign the permission form.

About an hour later the boat came in and Snow walked onto it without the slightest hesitation. There were three more islands this boat would visit before taking him to the Hunter Exam so he found a nice comfy spot and fell asleep. When he woke up the boat was full of people. Apparently all the remaining islands had been visited and he was on his way to the Hunter Exam at last. He sat back down full of anticipation. About ten seconds later the captain bursted through the door shouting "STORM! DUCK AND COVER!"

Snow remained seated bracing for impact. A big wave hit and you could hear some people splashing overboard. The boat shook and nearly flipped over sending many of the new recruits flying. After the storm calmed down many people were on the ground passed out but 5 were still standing. One was Snow. Then there was another small kid with black hair and a fishing rod. There was some tall guy with a briefcase, some person (whose gender remains unknown) with red eyes, and a girl who looked about Snow's age who was holding a pole of some sort. The girl was standing up right near Snow and the others were across the room. The captain came through the door. "Okay folks. You five pass the first part of the test. The rest of you FAIL!" Snow blinked.

"What?" he asked completely baffled.

"This whole crashing boat thing was to test you. Now we know which ones are even slightly worthy of being hunters. The rest of these guys don't stand a chance. You 5 pass. Be happy." Then the captain turned and left.

"Ok..." Snow said confused as to what the hell really just happened. He sat down and shook his head still baffled. The girl sat down next to him.

"Hi." she said cheerily. He turned his head.

"Hi."

"You've never taken this before have you?" she asked.

"Nope."

She nodded for seemingly no reason. She had light brown hair and light tan skin. See had bright blue eyes and her hair came down alongside her head. "Ok. For the next part you really should form groups. It's not required but it is helpful. My older brother passed the exam and told me what to do. See them." she pointed at the other three. "They're a group. So"

"Fine." Snow interrupted.

"Your weird you know." she said.

"And your loud." he said in the same tone as her. She whacked his leg with the pole.

"Don't be an ass. I'm trying to make friends." she said angrily.

He laughed. "Ok but don't hit me with the whacking stick."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't an ass."

"Calm down. I said sorry in my own little way." Snow said while holding back laughter.

"Wait what's your name?" she asked him.

"Snow. And yours is..."

"Yuri." They shook hands having officially been acquainted. They began to talk with eachother then the captain came in. "Ok we're here now." Snow jumped up.

"Lets go Yuri!" he said while running out of the boat. "This is gonna be awesome."

Note from ME:p


	2. Chapter 2: The Navigation

...Characters in this story...uh...One is based off me...the rest are in the manga or I made them up so uh...yeah... 

"Wait up you idiot!" Yuri yelled after Snow who was now running down the street with no clue as to what he was or was supposed to be doing. Snow stopped running but started jumping up and down.

"Hurry up!" He shouted.

"Jeez." She said catching up with him. "Do you even have any idea where we are going?" she asked while panting.

Snow blinked a few times. "No."

"Exactly. SO WAIT!" She said.

"Have you taken the exam before?" Snow asked.

"No I haven't." She said annoyed.

"Then how do YOU know. Maybe they changed it since your brother took the exam."

"Just trust me okay. We are going to go down this street then up that road." She pointed. "Th- HEY WAIT!" Snow bolted off twords the road she pointed at. "ARGH!" She threw her pole thing at his head and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt. What's with you?" Snow said while rubbing the back of his neck where she hit him.

"You have to WAIT for me. Lets try walking ok?" She picked up the pole then helped him up. "Okay now you will fail if you answer wrong."

"Answer wrong to what? I'm confused!" Snow banged his head onto the ground. "I don't even know what island this is!"

"That's great. Now up there someone will ask you a question like a riddle. I don't know what it is but if we get it wrong we will fail the exam so discuss it with me before you haphazardly answer."

"Ok sure. Let's go!" He started to run but Yuri grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"Walk you hyperactive spaz." Snow slouched.

"Fine." They began walking down the second street. The tall buildings around them let little light shine onto the street so it almost seemed like night in that one spot. A rat popped out behind one of the buildings and as soon as Yuri caught sight of it she fell down. Snow squatted in front of her. "Are you ok?" He shook her. "Wake up it's just a rat." She shook her head and sat up.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You saw a rat and fainted." She made an 'eep' sound and stood up. "It's just a rat." Snow said trying to calm her down.

"I know. I hate rats!" She grabbed his arms and shook him. "I was once locked in a cell and rats came and surrounded me. I was a kid. It's one of those child trauma things."

"When were you ever locked in a cell?"

"I was a P.O.W. for 5 months when I was 7."

"Oh. Ok well the rat is gone now." Yuri stopped shaking him and looked around. Sure enough the rat was gone. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright lets keep walking. WALKING!" She added in. Snow nodded sarcastically. They continued down the road until they were accosted by an old woman and a bunch of people in masks.

The old woman approached them. "Time for the two-choice quiz! Answer wrong and you both go home. No Hunter Licence this year! Answer right and you keep going."

Yuri leaned over to Snow. "We both take the question together. If you fail so do I and vice versa so answer wisely!"

"Ok! Here's the question. Rogues have taken your mother and your true love captive. You may only rescue one. 1) Your mother. 2) Your true love. Which do you save?"

Snow's jaw dropped. _WHAT! THERE'S NO ANSWER TO THAT! Yuri looks deep in thought. Uh gotta think..._

The old woman started counting. "5, 4, 3" _WE HAVE A TIME LIMIT! WHAT THE HELL! I don't know the answer to this. _"2, 1. Time's UP!"

"This is stupid. THERE'S NO RIGHT ANSWER TO THAT! All you did was feed us a bunch of bull." Snow shouted.

"Calm down you idiot!" Yuri yelled. "Well?" she said turning back to the old lady. "What was the answer?"

"Yours. There is no answer to that question so you were right. You get to go down the right path to the exam hall." The men in masks opened a door and Yuri walked through.

"Snow! Lets go." she yelled back at him. Snow shook his head and ran after her. She smiled. "How long do you think we go before we get to the exam hall?"

"A really long time." he said completely seriously. Yuri nodded.

As they walked along the path they came across many signs warning them about magical beasts. Snow was getting very bored. He decided to mess with Yuri. "OH MY GOD A RAT!" he said pointing at a tree. Yuri glanced at the tree. She raised her hand.

"Snow."

"Yeah?" She smashed the top of his head. "Ow."

"Not funny." She said. Snow sighed. "Look! There's a lodge up there!" Snow looked up. Sure enough there was a lodge there. "Lets go! Maybe they have food. I'm so hungry." Yuri said. They ran to the lodge and burst through the door. When they entered there was one person there. He had white hair and pale skin. He wore glasses too.

"Hello. You two are lucky. No tricks for you nothing fancy. Usually there's another test at this point but another group just came and we aren't prepared for anyone else. Sorry. Alright well I'm your navigator and I'm taking you the Exam Hall. Ready?"

"No food..." Yuri said sadly.

"Nope. Lets go!" the navigator said.

They got in a car and the navigator started to drive. Yuri and Snow were both in the back. "You should get some sleep. The exam starts once all navigators check in. It's a long drive so try and rest." the navigator told them. Snow slowly fell asleep. Yuri dozed off shortly after and that's when the navigator started to evaluate them.


End file.
